Cold Guns
by jm1681
Summary: When the Thai government reclaims Roanapur, her inhabitants have little choice but to run. Revy and Rock end up in New York City, on their own, and in search of a place in this world of the living. Revy/Rock. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again Black Lagoon Archive :) Long time no see ;)_

_So it's again been quite a while for me. I'm possibly even __more nervous about this, than I have been about any other BL fic I've done. It puts Revy and Rock in a situation they've never been in, and will most likely NEVER be in, in regards to canon. I suppose it can be called AU in that respect, but it doesn't alter anything we've already seen. It's just a scenario I thought up, and an odd/uncomfortable/difficult one at that. Still, do expect Revy to change as the story progresses, as a result of her really not having much of a choice. This might be cryptic now, but it should make a little more sense later )_

_Anyway, I just finished work on it today, but will be posting it a bit slowly as I haven't been over the more recent sections a million times yet. I might also mention that I've been working on this fic for over a year now, little by little whenever inspiration hit. I apologize it it feels uneven at times, but that lengthy stretch is why._

_I still don't own Black Lagoon._

* * *

It had been two months since the Thai government claimed eminent domain of Roanapur. Naturally, such an event brought all hell to break loose. While the lower-level criminals -Abrego, Dago, and the few remaining members of the laughable Verrochio family- quickly up and left, Balalaika had no intention of leaving without a fight, and rumor has it, that war is still going on.

While Roanapur's citizens had seen her through all manner of death, destruction and chaos, this was different. This wasn't the usual case of Roanapur's resident military searching for one or two individuals, this was Hotel Moscow versus the Thai government, and the only way that ends for the spectators is with body bags. Witnessing the rapid deconstruction of their home, it wasn't long before Roanapur's star couriers parted ways. Seeing as how he'd just found love with a certain Indian computer hacker, Benny was the first to leave. Having accumulated a rather substantial nest egg for himself throughout the years, Dutch was next to go and with his departure of course went the PT boat.

Revy and Rock were the last to leave. Between the two of them, they had _just_ enough money to survive for a while, and seeing how their partnership had become somewhat of an odd-couple's friendship, they decided to stick together. They made a deal with Chang and the proprietors of the rip-off church, to hitch a ride to the US, or more specifically; New York City.

* * *

Heavy rain saturated Rebecca's clothes as she walked the dank and garbage laden streets of China town. Wearing a black hooded coat and all-to-familiar skirt over tight black pants, her hands rested in her coat's pockets, while her hood kept her face in shadow. She approached a street vendor and quietly requested, "The usual."

The man behind the cart handed her a small plastic bag for which she in turn dropped a few crumpled dollars on his cart before turning back the way she came. She slowed as she came to the intersection of Elizabeth and Canal Street, and while she waited for the light to turn, her attention slowly drifted to her right. Every time she came to this corner, she observed Mott Street from a distance, frozen in remembrance of her childhood.

The light turned and the crowd behind and beside her proceeded to cross Canal, leaving her standing at the corner for a moment before finally snapping out of it. She continued across Canal and a couple hundred feet down Elizabeth, before turning down a corridor between two old buildings. Even through the dense rain, she could hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Approaching slowly at first, then increasing in pace until her stalker was just behind her. In an instant, she slipped a hand from her pocket, retrieved a cutlass from beneath her coat and turned to face whoever had decided to make her their target.

A knife-brandishing street punk stood before her. He was perhaps an inch or two taller than her, more than likely a good bit younger, and at the sight of her polished steel, he took a step back, though he didn't fail to order of her, "Wallet!"

"Wrong bitch, my friend," She calmly replied. "If you don't have a gun in those rags, you'd be smart to turn the fuck around."

Either frozen in fear, or simply too hungry to run, the kid stood his ground and again barked, "I said gimme your wallet!"

A few floors up, Rock heard the commotion in the alley and looked out through a boarded up window of his and Revy's dwelling. "Shit," he muttered as he observed her holding a gun on the kid.

Revy looked away from the punk and growled under her breath, "God-fuckin'-dammit." She turned back to face the kid and pulled the hammer of her cutlass down with her thumb, "I really don't feel like dealing with the fuckin' cops today, junior. There are plenty of saps out there with a _lot_ more money than me, now fuck off."

Obviously in over his head, the kid slowly backed out of the alley, never taking his eyes off of her. As soon as he came out onto the street, he ran off in search of an easier victim. Revy decocked her gun and slipped it back in her holster as she quietly muttered to herself, "Fuckin' idiot."

She took a few steps further into the alley and pushed open the dilapidated, spring-loaded door to the building. She flipped her hood down and shook herself off. The flickering fluorescents in the hallway offered the slightest of illumination as she ascended the decrepit staircase to the third floor. She came to her and Rock's "apartment", unlocked the door and quickly closed it behind her. She proceeded into the dim space and placed her bag on the small table in the kitchen area.

"Revy," Rock quietly exclaimed with a smile, though her eyes didn't turn to him as he approached her from the couch. She slipped her coat off revealing her cutlasses, and Rock asked, "Are you alright?" Still failing to acknowledge him, she took a seat at the table and opened the bag. Now within a few inches of her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Revy?"

Startled, but snapped free of her trance, Revy replied, "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Rock asked again.

She looked back to the bag and removed a small container of soup as she solemnly replied, "Yeah."

With no utensils to be had, Revy tipped the container back, pouring its contents down her throat. He took a seat opposite her, and with her free hand, slid the bag across the table to him. Watching as she ravenously swallowed both broth and wontons like a starving child, Rock's typically bleeding heart was gushing. He retrieved his eggroll from the bag and as he took a bite, Revy paused her rapid consumption and took a breath, "Any word from Chang?"

Rock shook his head 'no' and replied with a full mouth, "Nothing for a week now. How about you?"

Revy retrieved a rolled bundle of money from her pocket and placed it on the table between them. Rock's chewing ceased as he observed the neatly wrapped roll of cash and asked, "Where'd that come from?"

Revy raised the container to her lips as she replied, "I took a job."

Rock immediately knew what that more than likely meant and pried, his tone clearly upset, "What does that mean, 'you took a job'?"

"It means I got paid for services rendered, Rock," Revy spat. "What the fuck have you done to put food on the table, dipshit?"

Rock looked away from her in shame. Still, he quickly attempted to defend himself, though kept his tone as calm as he could, "Every day I walk the surrounding neighborhood no less than twenty times, Revy. I'm looking everywhere for work. None of the families will talk to me, and-"

"I said no dealing with these fuckin' pricks, Rock!" Revy interrupted in a fury. She slammed her container down on the table and stood as she screamed at her partner, "This isn't Roanapur! These people don't have a shred of honor! Go looking in the wrong place and you'll wind up in a dumpster, you stupid fuck!"

Rock leaned back in his seat and struggled to stay calm, "I'm doing all I can, Revy. I'm trying to-"

"Well do me a fuckin' favor and try harder so I can stop suckin' dick…" Rock's eyes doubled in size as she continued, "…just so _we_ can fuckin' eat!"

Instantly in tears, Rock reached his hand out to hers, "Revy-"

Just as his fingers touched the top of her hand, she pulled away from him and shouted, "Don't fucking touch me!" She slapped the container of soup at him and stormed off as she shouted, "Enjoy you're fuckin' meal! I have to get this fuckin' taste out of my mouth!"

The door to the bathroom slammed against its latchless jamb, and Rock's face fell forward. Feeling nothing but the utmost of shame, his tears ran down his cheeks as his mind raced for a solution to this awful life they'd gotten themselves into.

In the bathroom, Revy forced a finger down her throat bringing her to vomit everything that had entered her mouth these past few hours, including the food she had just eaten. Confident she had cleaned her system out; she rinsed her mouth out over and over again, before finally stopping to look at herself in the broken mirror. She calmed her breathing slightly, and just as it seemed she was back to reality, her gloved fist crashed into the mirror, shattering it and knocking it to the ground.

The sound of the crash immediately brought Rock to his feet. He knocked at the door, and without invitation slowly pushed it open. Revy sat on the floor of the shower stall, fully clothed. Her knees tight to her chest, her forehead resting on her forearms, and the blood on her knuckles washed away by the running water.

He cautiously approached her and slowly she raised her head, though her eyes never met his as she spoke, "I swore I'd never do this shit again, Rock. Two months ago, I was one of the best guns in the fuckin' world, now what the fuck am I?"

He kept his distance as he knelt down in front of her. He kept his tone as soothing as he could as he offered her, "It's going to get better, Revy. I promise I'll never stop looking, and as soon as someone gives me the chance, I'll do whatever I can."

"We used to be god's among insects, Rock; now we're nothing," Revy replied. "There's nothing here for us. No ins-"

"Dai-lo Chang said-"

"Wake the fuck up, Rock! Chang is gone!" Revy shouted. "Everyone we knew cut bait and jumped fuckin' ship! We're on our own!"

"Revy-"

"Please just…" Something must have clicked in her head to oddly calm her down somewhat, "…go away, Rock."

"Revy, please-"

Her growl built in her lungs before manifesting in a loud roar, "I said fuck off!" Her momentary calm vanished in half-a heartbeat and she reached for the nearest thing she could throw at him, which unfortunately for Rock was a shard of glass.

He raised his arm to protect his face, though this gave the piece of glass a new target. The shard slipped into his forearm and he shouted in pain. He managed to look down to Revy who wore no expression for what she had done. He pulled the glass from his arm, threw it to the floor, and finally gave her what she wanted, "You want me gone, I'm fucking gone!"

Rock stood from the floor and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him. A few seconds later, she could hear the sound of the "apartment" door slamming closed as well. It took a cluster-fuck of a situation for Revy to reflect on her actions, but this was one of those moments, _"Goddammit, Rock."_

She winced as she stood from the floor of the shower and peeled off her sopping wet clothes. Her skin was littered with bruises courtesy of whoever had paid for the pleasure of her company. She turned the water up as hot as it would go, and reached up to the showerhead, keeping it on her as she leaned up against the wall of the shower. She folded her arms across her chest and merely stood there, hoping the scalding hot water would wash away the touch of the bastard who'd used her as his whore.

* * *

Rock walked out onto the street and headed off towards Little Italy. The Italians would undoubtedly beat the shit out of him for even attempting to speak with one of their higher ups, but he had to do something. While there was nothing more than a friendship between them, he cared far too much for Revy to let her do the things she was. He would find them a place in this city even if it meant getting himself killed in the process.

Within seconds of entering DaNico's restaurant, Rock had gotten himself dragged out back and beaten as he expected. However, on this rare day, the don himself -Antonio Laroni- followed his thugs into the alley to observe the pummeled sack of meat that was Rock. Not as hefty a man as Rock would have imagined, the somewhat slender mob boss, knelt beside the businessman from Japan and calmly asked, "What the fuck were you thinkin', kid?"

Barely able to find breath, Rock's speech was _just_ audible over the rain, "I need work; I'll do anything."

The don must have been having the day of his life as a small piece of him felt pity for Rock. He reached into a pocket and retrieved a single hundred dollar bill. He didn't throw it at him, didn't shove it in his face, he simply lay it down on the ground before him. "My dishwasher had a little…_accident_. That there is an advance; you be here tomorrow at five o'clock sharp."

Rock weakly nodded while the don stood and ordered his minions, "Clean him up and send him home." As they helped Rock to his feet, Antonio wrapped a hand around the back of his head and calmly denounced his authority, "If you decide not to show, I would run as far and as fast as you can; got it?"

Though it seemed a bit severe a threat over a measly hundred dollars, Rock nodded slightly as he replied, "Yes sir."

Somewhat surprised by the respect Rock offered him, Antonio gave him a pat on the shoulder, and the men who had just beaten him helped Rock back into the building, save for one. A man of similar build to Antonio, dressed in a matching white suit, and with long blonde hair asked, "A chink, Boss?"

Antonio took a step under an awning, lit a cigar and quietly replied, "He's Japanese, Michael."

The don turned to head back in the building and Michael again asked, "Boss?"

"He's not a chink," the don quietly replied.

* * *

Revy sat up against the same boarded window Rock had observed her from just a few hours earlier. Her hair still wet from her scalding shower, and she wore but a tank top and a pair of gray panties. The rain had stopped just a few moments earlier, leaving her with an absolutely painful silence. A part of her wanted nothing more than to go out on the street and just start shooting. She'd absolutely be killed by either the police or some random gun toting citizen within a few moments, but at least she'd go out in a blaze of glory as opposed to dying of starvation, nothing but some rich asshole's plaything.

A twist of the doorknob immediately snapped her attention in its direction. She quickly retrieved one of her cutlass and quietly racked the slide as she tip-toed to the wall beside the door.

Rock walked through the door and she could immediately see he was heavily injured. "Rock?" She asked as she lowered her gun.

His head rose slowly as he quietly beckoned in search of her, "Revy?" She reached out just in time to keep her partner from falling on his already bloody face, and just as the lights went out, he spoke with a weak smile on his lips, "I got a job, Revy."

* * *

_More to come as I finish proofreading :) Hope you're enjoying it so far :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I got back to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, but if I missed anybody, or if you left an anonymous review, allow me to say, 'Thank you so much!'_

_Now, onto chapter 2 :)_

* * *

The following day, Rock's eyes slowly cracked open. His eyes wandered about the room, before looking down to the opposite end of the couch, where Revy was slouched, half-on/half-off. Her right arm rested on the arm of the couch, and her head rested on her arm. A slight smile formed on Rock's lips; he was just happy that she was still with him. As he attempted to move, he found that just about every part of his body ached. He briefly looked himself over to find someone had bandaged him up.

While he didn't remember much of the beating he suffered, he _did_ remember Laroni's men offering him but a rag to wipe himself off. Again he looked over to Revy's peacefully slumbering form and his smile widened just a touch more. Rock carefully got to his feet, struggling between trying to not make noise, and not causing himself too much pain. He walked over to the kitchen table and picked his coat from the back of his chair. Just as Rock reached the door, Revy called from the couch, instantly causing him to turn to her, "Were you plannin' on telling me just what the fuck happened to you last night?"

Rock weakly smiled and headed back to the couch. Revy sat herself up, while Rock took a seat beside her. He knew she'd be furious, but he made her a promise and he was a man of his word, "I went into Little Italy."

Immediately, her eyes closed and she turned away with a grumble, "Goddammit, Rock…"

"Wait, just hear me out," Rock pleaded. Revy got a bit more comfortable on the couch as Rock continued, "I went in asking for work and when I refused to leave…" He looked down to himself, "…this happened."

"Did you expect anything less, dumbass?"

"They took me out into the alley, and just when I thought they were going to leave me there; their boss came out."

"Did you get his name?"

"He never gave it," Rock replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled the hundred into her view, "But, he told me to come back today at five."

Revy's eyes lit up at the sight of the money, and she asked, "What the fuck is he gonna have you do?"

"Right now, wash dishes," Rock replied.

Revy scoffed and dropped her forehead into her palms, "A slut and dishwasher; aren't we the perfect fuckin' couple?"

Her words bit him hard and quickly replied, "I don't care what _I _have to do, Revy; I don't want you walking the streets anymore. I know you can take care of yourself, I just don't want-"

"Don't want what?" Revy hissed.

"I don't want you…" He paused as he contemplated his wording, "…selling yourself. You're too good for that."

She cracked just a hint of a smile as she faced him, "If I didn't know any better I'd say there was a compliment in there."

He smiled slightly in return and finished his thought, "So what do you say? I've got a hundred dollars; you want to get a _real_ breakfast?"

Revy smiled and replied, "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

4:55 rolled around and Rock stepped to the door of DaNico's, the remnants of his beating the prior evening still clearly visible. The don sat within the first few tables and his head perked up as Rock passed through the door. A light grin appeared on his face at seeing Rock return, "Smart boy."

Rock smiled as he replied, "Fairly bold for a man such as yourself to be seated in plain sight."

"And what's that supposed to mean, kid?" The don asked with a smile as he leaned back in his chair, flicking the ashes of his cigar into an ashtray.

Rock approached the don's table, immediately bringing one of his subordinates to advance in caution. At seeing what had happened, Rock ceased his advance, closed his eyes and smiled, "I appreciate that you've given me this chance, but don't think of me as some dumb Jap."

The don smiled as he replied, "Fair enough." He turned his head towards the double doors that led to the kitchen, then back to Rock, "Kitchen's through there. My boy Sonny will show you how we do things here."

"Yes sir," Rock replied.

As Rock walked to the kitchen, the don addressed him once more, "Tony."

Rock stopped and turned to face Laroni, "I'm sorry?"

"The name's Tony, kid," The don replied. "Sir is nice and all, but I've never been much of a sir."

Rock smiled and turned to head towards the kitchen for the night.

* * *

Midnight took forever to appear in Revy and Rock's apartment. Still lacking anything more than that faded pair of panties, and tank top, Revy paced around the space. She looked tremendously uncomfortable as she stepped about. Her right hand firmly wrapped the grip of the cutlass at her side, while she nervously nibbled at the nails on her left hand. She turned to face the flickering clock on the 'kitchen' counter, and after hours of silence, quietly muttered, "Fuck this, somethin's wrong."

She quickly slipped on her sweatpants and skirt, and just as she'd opened the door, Rock stood on the other side of the threshold, holding a plastic bag, a slight, if not exhausted smile on his lips. Revy's delighted surprise appeared on her face for but a brief moment, before losing out to her anger, "Do you have any fuckin' idea what time it is, Rock?" She grabbed him by his shirt and roughly pulled him through the door, slamming it closed behind him before admonishing him once more, "You couldn't fuckin' call…?" not that they had a phone, "…I thought you were fucking dead, dumb-ass. If you're-"

Her outburst was interrupted as Rock lifted the plastic bag in front of her. She could smell it immediately; sauce, marinara if she wasn't mistaken. "I brought home some dinner for us, Revy," Rock quietly commented.

Within minutes, the scene was almost that of a normal couple, or at least a very hungry normal couple. While Revy ravenously devoured the meal Rock had brought home for her, he himself hadn't touched his food. He simply savored the moment, watching Revy behave like a normal girl for once. Finally noticing the silence, Revy peered up at him, taking a moments breath from her feeding frenzy and asked, "What the fuck are you staring at, Rock?"

And just like that the moment was gone.

Rock simply smiled as he took his fork into his hand and began eating. Though he was through staring at her, Revy now stared at him; at the bruises on his face from the night before. She couldn't help but wonder for a second if it was her fault that this happened to him. She had been so harsh to him. She was always harsh, especially with Rock. But, in the end, he came back. He could have easily disappeared back to Japan after Roanapur had fallen. He could have left her for good two months ago. He could have left her last night, but he came back to her.

He always came back to her.

With that thought, the tension in her face, the anger in her lips and eyes, it faded completely. It had taken so long for her fractured mind to put it together, but here it was, seemingly every bit as clear as day; Rock cared for her. He cared for her more than himself, more than anything life had ever given him, and what did she do in return but bark, curse and scream at him. Her face sank as reality became its namesake, and with a heavy hand, she once again brought her full fork to her lips.

* * *

2am came, and while Rock was fast asleep on the couch, exhausted from his first night's work, Revy was wide-awake. Partly due to the fact that she was freezing, but mostly because she still felt consumed by guilt. She hadn't known regret like this for years, if not decades but as she stood over Rock's slumbering form, she was enveloped by remorse. It burned like acid in her bloodstream, eating away at her from the inside. She had only just approached him, and with a gentle shake of his shoulder, Rock's eyes cracked open, "Revy?"

"Hey," Revy replied. "You want to come in the bed?"

"What do you-?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Rock," Revy calmly interrupted with a slight smile on her lips. "It's freezing in here, but if we sleep next to each other, at least we might be able to get warm."

Rock lacked the energy to speak, but even through the slowness of his movements, Revy could see he would oblige her; he would always oblige her. She helped him from the couch and towards the would-be bedroom. He insisted Revy lay down first, and he joined her on the twin-sized bed a moment later. Being more awake, and having far more strength than Rock these past few days, she pulled the thin sheet over them before getting comfortable on her side. Seeing that he was still doing his best to be respectful and keep his distance from her, Revy calmly ordered, "C'mon, come over here with me."

Lying beside her, Rock might not have been able to show it, but he was growing more and more conscious of his predicament. He knew he never had much more than a second to appease her, and did his best to slide his body beside hers as she had asked. She took his right hand and carefully used it to pull his arm across her body; whether he wanted to or not, he was holding her. He closed his eyes, wholly enjoying her warmth, and probably more out of luck than anything else, his body was too exhausted to offer even an involuntary reaction to having her barely covered form pressed up against his.

While she held his arm, she couldn't have helped but notice the gauze wrapped around his forearm. There was less blood on the dressing today, though if she hadn't lost her temper in the first place, there would have been no blood.

Their small fidgeting to get comfortable finally came to an end, and just as Rock was ready to fall asleep once more, Revy quietly spoke, "I appreciate it, Rock."

"What?"

"What you're doing; I appreciate it."

"It's what friends do, Revy."

"Is that what we are, Rock?" Revy asked as though it truly weren't obvious until that moment. "Are we friends?" Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep. With her back to him she turned her eyes slightly, never losing comfort as she asked, "Rock?"

She could feel it in his breathing, as well as the unconscious weight in his arm; he wasn't waking up till morning. She lowered her gaze; finally warm though still unable to shut her eyes.

* * *

The following morning, Revy's eyes weakly opened and with a few blinks, she was wide-awake. Her body was still fairly warm, if not in a state of comfortable cool that only a bed could offer. However, when she shifted slightly, she could feel Rock's arm was no longer wrapped around her. Instantly she stood from the bed and made way towards the main room in the dwelling. She would find Rock standing over the stove, an egg scrambling in the pan he held.

Seeing as how they could hear the termites in the walls, Rock easily heard Revy approach. He looked up to her and asked, "Did you sleep alright?"

Revy fell into her seat at their table and quietly replied, "Yeah, thanks for keeping me company last night."

Rock smiled, "It was nothing."

She returned the smile just slightly, still feeling the unease of her guilt. She hated this feeling of emptiness. Her belly was finally full, but now a whole new void filled her. She looked back to him and finally felt that she was ready. She could finally tell him that she was sorry, and perhaps even tell him that she appreciated him while he was conscious enough to remember. She took a deep breath, "Hey, Rock?"

He turned to her just for a moment to give her his attention, before turning back to breakfast, "Yeah?"

She tried so hard to force the words out. She'd had no problem the night before, but then again, she knew he might not remember anyway, "Never mind."

Rock lifted the pan from the burner and scraped the scrambled egg onto a paper plate. He slid the plate across the table to her and commented, "It's not much, but it's something."

Seeing that he hadn't taken any for himself, Revy asked, "What about-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted as he slipped his coat over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Tony-"

"Who's Tony?" Revy asked, immediately alert.

"My new boss," Rock replied. "He asked me to pick up some clothes more fitting for my work."

Revy smiled slightly, finally having quick conversation, something she could react to, "What? He didn't like the tie?"

Rock looked down to his stained and tattered teal tie and smiled just a little. He looked back up to her and replied, "I don't think I'm much for the tie these days anyway." Revy chuckled, as Rock opened the door to the hall, "I'll be back in just a little while."

Revy took a few bites of the warm meal in front of her, never happier to taste food she once never cared for as she replied, "Be careful."

Rock offered her a wink and closed the door behind him, its latch twisting as he locked the door from the other side.

* * *

Five-to-five, Rock stepped through the door of DaNico's restaurant, once again finding Tony Laroni seated at that lead table. The don immediately noticed that Rock's face looked a little less bruised compared to the prior evening. Seeing as how he arrived at exactly the same time, Tony smiled and offered, "Not just early, but consistently early, I like that." He stood from his seat, not needing any words to stop Rock within arms length of him.

He didn't offer any harsh or telling gesture; he simply looked over the young man's face and commented, "Your face is healing quickly."

Rock smiled, almost feeling nostalgia of his conversations with Balalaika, "Yes sir."

"Again, it's Tony."

"Forgive me, but when working in someone's employ, I find it best to be polite," Rock replied.

"I appreciate that, but it's unnecessary here…" The don got lost for a minute, realizing something so blatantly obvious, "…say, I don't even know your name kid."

"It's Okajima, sir; Rokuro Okajima. But, where I come from, everyone called me, Rock."


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews and for the adds :) I wholeheartedly appreciate them :)_

_Here's chapter 3. Chapter 4 possibly tonight, definitely tomorrow :)_

* * *

Opposite Rock's dishwashing station, Laroni's son stood, performing the same task as Rock, though at a significantly faster pace. Even though he was quite young, he'd clearly been doing this for more than a day, and Rock wasted no time trying to glean a few of Sonny's tricks. He didn't want to press his luck so early, but the first thing he could do without much worry seemed to be, to not be quite as careful with the serving dishes. Sonny had this flick he did, that launched the dishes into the drying racks with a crash, but never shattering or chipping a dish. Of course Rock had to try and do the same.

The first had slipped into place well enough; the distinct 'clink' bringing Sonny's eyes to discreetly observe Rock. The next dish too made it in cleanly; the third however wasn't quite as good a throw. The dish slid out of the drying rack and crashed to the floor, slowing the action in the kitchen, though never halting it altogether. While Rock turned white from the slip-up, Sonny's young eyes quickly returned to his work and he cheerily offered, "It happens! Just clean it up and get back to it."

Rock smiled, his nerves calmed by Sonny's blasé reaction. He grabbed the dustpan from beside the washing station and called back to Sonny over the din of the kitchen, "Thanks, I'm sorry about that."

"It's not a big deal," Sonny remarked as he flicked another dish into the tray at his side. "I broke so many'a these things in my time, it's no wonder my old man had to change to all new place settings a few years back."

"How many would you say you break now?" Rock asked as he swept the cracked plate into the dustpan.

"Nowadays…" He flicked another plate into the tray, "…geez, I don't remember the last time I broke one."

After emptying the contents of the dustpan into a garbage container, Rock resumed his work and Sonny asked, "Say, what's your name?"

"Rock," He called. "Sonny, right?"

"Sonny Laroni," The young boy proudly replied, his eyes locked on the soapy dishes in his hands. "One day I'm gonna own this place!"

Rock grinned a little, just pleased to see that even in the hell of hell's kitchen, there were still kids that dreamed of greater things.

* * *

11:30pm rolled around and Rock was just heading out the door of DaNico's with his and Revy's dinner in hand, when Antonio stopped him at the door, "Hey, Rock?"

"Yes sir?" Rock asked, with his hand wrapping the handle of the door.

Antonio nonchalantly strolled over to his new dishwasher and handed him his pay in cash, "Here ya go. Keep up the good work, kid."

As Rock accepted the wad of bills, he flipped through the stack without a thought and asked, "The silver lined serving plates, how much are they?"

"Come again?" Antonio asked, caught off guard by Rock's question.

"I broke a dish tonight…" Rock explained, "…It was an accident and I got it cleaned up right away, but I'd like to-"

Antonio smiled wider, his hands raised in a manner that told he wouldn't hear of repayment, "Forget about it, kid. I ain't gonna charge you for one dish. You break a set and we'll talk, but for now, for one dish; don't sweat it."

Rock widened his eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Go on, get outta here, kid," Antonio ordered. "Don't you have a woman at home waitin' for you?"

Rock grinned and bid his boss farewell before slipping through the door, "Goodnight, sir."

As Rock set off into the night, Antonio watched him diligently. He took Rock in on a whim, perhaps he saw just the right something in his eyes, but nevertheless, he was happy in the choice he'd made.

* * *

In Rock and Revy's apartment, the dishwasher from Japan quietly slipped through the door to find Revy stretched out on their couch, fast asleep. He quietly closed the door behind him, and his eyes respectfully traced every inch of her form in search of any indication that she'd been on the streets again. He didn't want to offend her by asking, but just the thought of her doing those things made his skin crawl. Thankfully, her exposed legs and arms were clean of bruises or any other marks, and he could see her hair hadn't been fixed since he left her alone that afternoon.

He set their food on the table and stepped over to her slumbering form, sure to be cautious. While she hadn't anything but her tank top and panties on, she _was_ holding a cutlass in each hand while she slept. The gun in her left resided behind her, while her right arm was twisted beneath her, so that the exposed barrel of the other was resting on her forehead.

He knew better than to touch her in such a state, and instead knelt beside her, quietly speaking in order to wake her up, "I'm home, Revy."

Her eyes flickered open and she weakly spoke as she struggled to force the sleep from her eyes, "What fuckin' time is it, Rock?"

"Almost midnight, I got out a little early tonight," Rock replied.

Her eyes focused on the plastic bag that rested on the table and she asked, just as her stomach let out a growl, "Is that-"

"For you?" Rock interrupted. Her eyes turned to his as he nodded.

"Thanks," Revy replied with a smile. She quickly leapt from the couch, leaving the cutlass formerly in her right hand behind as she ran to the table. Seeing her so excited over something as simple as a warm meal, Rock once again found himself staring as she tore into the bag. Once upon a time she might have admonished him for not bringing the exact meal she would have wanted, but in this place, she was grateful to be eating anything.

She placed the second container of food on Rock's side, and turned back to him, only to find he'd fallen face first onto the couch. She looked on his unconscious form for just a moment, her thoughts a blank as she stopped what she was doing and stepped back over to him. She slipped her arms around him and beneath his arms, and lifted him from the floor, "C'mon, Rock. I was alone all fuckin' night and I'm not eating by myself now that you're here."

"Just a few minutes, mom," Rock weakly begged.

She helped her weak partner to his seat, and not so carefully dropped him into it; at least she meant well. She popped the lid off of his food and slipped one of the plastic forks they'd bought yesterday morning, into the pasta. She pushed the container over to him and ordered, "C'mon; eat."

Several minutes later, Rock and Revy were through with their meals, and Rock couldn't have been more eager to get some rest. He slipped his coat and shoes off, and without much thought plopped himself down on the couch as he had every night, "G'night, Revy."

If he were more awake, he might have been conscious of the fact that her feet remained planted on the floor just a few feet away from him. She stood over him for just a minute before asking, "What are you doing, Rock?"

His eyes opened into small slits, and he asked, "What?"

"Come to bed with me," Revy requested as politely as she knew how. "You're my heater, remember?"

Rock didn't offer a response, but simply struggled to his feet. Once again, Revy helped him from the couch and into the bedroom. Just as she had the night before, she pulled Rock's arm tightly around her, making sure that as much of his body heat would cover her as possible. However, unlike the prior evening, Revy's expression was different. The night before, she was tormented by the thought of Rock's beating. His face and body were so bruised when he came home two nights ago. She'd never needed to bandage up Rock, let alone as much as she did that night. Then there was the inescapable fact that he had gone out and gotten himself in such bad shape, for her sake.

"_Dumbass," _She thought._ "Why would you do any'a this for me?"_

Even with that thought however, Revy's lips bore the slightest of smiles. She wasn't sure of the feelings she'd felt throughout the day as she remembered all that had happened recently. She knew she'd never become some faux stay-at-home wife, in what she had only just recently acknowledged as an actual friendship, but for some reason, even when Rock was away at work, he warmed her. Just thinking of him, of this man who had risked his life, so she didn't have to subject herself to the oldest profession; it broke her down to some degree.

Just then as she was completely wrapped up in her thoughts, Rock weakly spoke, "I forgot to tell you; I got paid tonight."

"Huh?" Revy asked in surprise, woken from her thoughts.

"While I'm at work tomorrow, see if you can pick up a new set of clothes; we're going out tomorrow night." Rock's words didn't waver or falter in any way. Being half-asleep and half-awake probably helped his confidence along, though Revy couldn't manage to find an ounce of anger or argument. Was she looking forward to going out with Rock?

* * *

The following night, Rock's face and eyes appeared better than they had all week. All of the bruises he'd received in the beating that netted him this job were all but gone, and having gotten an excellent round of sleep the night before, his eyes were wide open. He looked up to the clock on the wall across from him in the now slow moving kitchen: 11:25pm.

Taking notice of Rock's eyes looking livelier than he'd ever seen, Sonny asked, "Are you alright, Rock?"

"Hmm?" Rock asked, snapped from his gaze.

"You look a little wired, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just excited, that's all," Rock replied.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing really, I'm just going out with a friend of mine tonight."

Sonny smiled, "Oh yeah? That girl you were telling me about? Your roommate?"

Rock returned the grin and replied, "Yeah. Since your dad set me up with this job, I can finally afford to take her somewhere nice."

"Is she pretty?" Sonny innocently asked.

Rock blushed slightly, his deepest feelings for Revy written clear as day on his face in that moment before he spoke, "She's quite lovely actually. She _can_ be really rough around the edges, but…" Rock paused for a moment, not wanting to regale this boy with her life story, or at least the bits of it he knew, "…she's had a rough life. I think that tonight, taking her out, showing her a good time after these past few months we've had; I think it's just what the doctor ordered to brighten her spirits."

* * *

In the bedroom of Revy and Rock's would-be apartment, Revy stood before a cracked, body-length mirror, observing herself in the outfit she had bought. It wasn't really anything special, just a pair of second-hand blue jeans, with a black slit-neck top, also second-hand. She twisted her arms in the three-quarter sleeves, feeling more than a little uncomfortable being so restricted. Her hands nervously traversed her chest and abdomen, feeling as though the somewhat constrictive shirt were squeezing her. The story was the same as soon as she attempted to move away from the mirror. Her legs felt like they may as well have been shackled in the tight-fitting jeans. Nevertheless, for all of her discomfort, the outfit accentuated her feminine physique with ease.

After giving herself a final once over, her anxious smile crumbled into a terribly sad frown, "Who the fuck am I kidding?"

She crossed her arms and wrapped her fingers around the base of her shirt. Just as she began to pull the shirt off, she heard the door crack open, and instantly retrieved her cutlass from the bed behind her. She came around the corner of the room, both hands wrapping the grip of her cutlass as she quietly asked, "Rock?"

"It's me, Revy," Rock replied from the next room, his voice full of life. "Are you ready to go?"

"I…" She lowered the gun and looked herself over for a second, still out of his view, "…I'm not going, I look like a-"

She hadn't even noticed him as he approached her, "You look great, Revy!"

She looked up to him with eyes made of glass, though quickly turned away, looking angry as ever, "I look like some preppy fuckin' cunt in this get-up." She raised her arms, feeling out the awkward attire further as she continued, "This fancy shit's not me."

"It might not be you, but you look…" He treaded carefully, using such normal words around her, "…beautiful, Revy," Rock reassured her.

Beautiful is such a simple word, but to a woman, it holds magical properties that women themselves might never fully understand. Unfortunately for Revy, no matter how tough she was or tried to be, she _was_ a woman, and was therefore every bit as susceptible to the magic of that simple word. She again looked to Rock, completely lacking control of her lips as she asked, "Really?"

Rock offered her no response, but simply turned and offered her his arm. Revy grinned slightly and finally, she was back in control, "I'll keep this fancy crap on for you, but you're going to have to get me good and drunk before gettin' me to walk around arm-in-arm with you."

Rock offered her a smile, and Revy slipped her coat over her shoulders, sure to keep a single Cutlass hidden beneath it. Without another word, they stepped from the apartment, and as they proceeded down the dim and flickering hallway, Rock discreetly looked over to the woman at his side, his thoughts running a mile-a-minute, _"I can't believe it; she almost looks happy again."_

As they came out into the alley, Revy asked, "So where the fuck are we going anyway?"

"Wouldn't you rather be surprised?" Rock asked.

It was a simple question, but one that served to unsettle Revy just a bit. She wasn't really much for surprises these days. Had it been anyone else at her side, she may well have pressed the issue, but knowing it was Rock, she felt just a little more at ease, not knowing just where they'd end up.

"Taxi!" Rock called from the sidewalk.

* * *

_I know these last two chapters were a bit short/slow. But, allow me to reassure you that Chapter 4 is a little longer, and in my opinion, a WHOLE lot more fun ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, a very big thank you to all who reviewed and added! I promised a bit more fun in this chapter, and I hope I hit the mark ;) FWIW, in this chapter is one of my favorite scenes I've written to date ;) I hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

"That'll be $8.67, buddy," The taxi driver requested of Rock as he and Revy stepped from the cab.

After handing the driver a ten-dollar bill, Rock replied, "Thanks, keep the change."

Seeing what he had done, Revy commented, "Look at you, Mr. Money Bags." Rock smiled slightly as they proceeded down Fifth Avenue, and after just a few steps, Revy asked, "So where the fuck is this place, Rock?"

Before he had the chance to answer, they had come to a quaint, unassuming storefront, and upon peering inside, Rock replied, "I think this might be it actually."

Revy looked over the storefront for the restaurant's name to no avail, and finally turned to look inside as she asked, "What the fuck is this place?"

"Lotus of Siam," Rock replied. "I was asking around the guys at work for a good Thai restaurant and they all pointed me to the same place."

Revy turned to Rock, smiling just a little warmer in that moment, "Just like the old days, huh?"

"I don't know if they have a 'China bowl' here, but I think you'll be able to-"

She looked away from him back into the restaurant, still smiling quite happily while she interrupted him, "It's perfect, Rock."

With that, Revy stepped through the door, leaving Rock where he stood. Noticing he was no longer at her side, she turned to find him looking almost as though he'd been blinded by happiness. She hardly acknowledged the look on his face as she called back to him, "Yo, Rock? You comin'?"

* * *

An hour passed into the night, and before long, Rock and Revy had been reduced to two drunken friends just like the old days. Laughing so hard they're rosy-red cheeks were covered in tears of joy as they reminisced about good times passed. After downing a shot, Revy resumed a loud laugh as she finished a thought, "I swear I thought Balalaika was gonna skin yer ass!"

Rock chuckled loudly as he replied, "Come to think of it, that was probably the stupidest thing I did back in those days."

Revy wiped her lips with the side of her hand and finally found a little control over her laughter. They both simmered down somewhat and taking notice of her in what appeared to be a serene state of being, Rock asked, "So, how do you feel about the clothes now?"

She raised her arms into view and commented, her intoxication apparent in her tone, "Tell ya the truth, I almost forgot I was wearin' this get-up." Shimmying to feel her body out for a second, she continued, "It's not so bad I guess."

Rock smiled as he spoke, "It's good to see you smiling again, Revy."

It was meant as a good thing, unfortunately, it somehow managed to bring Revy back to reality. Her happiness, her smile, even her tipsiness all seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye. She remembered all that she had done those two months while they were on their own. The few times she'd 'taken a job' as she called it. She'd done what she needed to in order to survive in the past, but never before had she been so completely disgusted by herself. The comfort she knew in her clothes a moment earlier seemed to fade as well, and finally Rock asked of the obvious stain in her mood, "Revy?"

She looked away from him and in a clearer state of being than she'd known in years, she asked, "Do you think I'm disgusting, Rock?"

Rock's eyes widened as he asked, "What? Why would I-"

"You know why," Revy interrupted. "You know the shit I was doing."

The wound on his forearm flared up slightly as he remembered Revy's harsh words just a few nights ago, _"…try harder so I can stop suckin' dick just so we can fucking eat!" _He hated that she'd let herself be used for money, but he knew why she did it. Just as he'd taken this job for the both of them, she did what she had to, so _they_ could survive.

He knew it was a stupid idea, but he hoped that she might be just drunk enough to go along with it. He laid his bandaged arm atop the table, the palm of his right hand open to her as he spoke, "As long as I live, I swear you'll never have to do those things again."

She saw what he was asking of her clear as day, but she couldn't get her arm to move. To slide her hand into his, to accept his warm and caring touch would change things. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that if she took his hand, nothing would ever be the same, and even with nearly a pint of seventy-proof in her veins, she still couldn't quite get there, "Rock, I…"

He saw how hard she was struggling and simply left his arm there for her, should she decide to take it, "No, Revy."

She turned her eyes up to face him and asked, "What?"

"I don't find you disgusting," Rock replied. "I think you're amazing, Rebecca."

It could have been the last round of alcohol taking over. It could have been his words, and the undeniable charm he exuded. Hell, just maybe it was what her heart was asking her to do. Regardless of reason, Revy's fingers slipped into his, and he gently tightened his fingers around hers. After years of living life at the very edge, Revy felt security with nothing more than that simple gesture.

Never feeling such happiness in his life, Rock broke free of this moment, and sloppily began once more, "So remember the time we had that fight down by the docks?"

Revy too snapped right inline and loudly replied, "Don't get me started on that, dumbass!"

* * *

Two hours later, the clock had struck 4am, and a drunken Revy and Rock stumbled up the stairs towards their apartment. Both laughing and smoking as they stammered to the door, Rock asked, "And what was with that thing we did with our cigarettes?"

"Thing we did with our cigarettes?" Revy asked through the corner of her lips as she struggled to get the door open.

"You don't remember?" Rock asked. "You lit your cigarette off mine; it was almost like we were kissing with our cigarettes."

"Kissing with our cigarettes?" Revy asked. Finally it dawned on her beneath the flickering lights of the hall, "Oh, in the back of Watsap's car!" She laughed out loud, "I don't know if I'd call that a kiss, Rock; but for you to bring it up, sounds like you've been thinkin' about that for a loooong time."

Rock stumbled a bit in panic. It was no lie that he'd dreamt about kissing Revy on more than a few lonely nights, but the truth was, he knew she'd never have him. At the end of the night, he always pushed the thought away, because in the end, he never expected it to bloom beyond that of a dream.

However, without warning or telegraph, Revy spoke, "After all you've done for us, for me, seems only fair to at least give you a taste."

With that, she slid the cigarette from Rock's cold lips, and wrapped both arms behind his neck as she brought her lips to meet his.

Warm. Soft. Delicate. Fragile. Beautiful.

Given all the time in the world, Rock could never have found the words needed to describe the sensations that filled him in that moment. For all intents and purposes, that kiss, that taste as she called it, it had no reason to be much more than a peck. While it may have begun as something that completely innocent, it had quickly escalated into something far more passionate than a mere taste. She leaned to him slightly, slowly backing him up against the wall of the hallway as her lips took his for their own.

Now pinned against the wall, the fire of their kiss burned hotter still. Just as Rock gained the control and confidence necessary to meet her intensity with his own, she twisted her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Hot. Rough. Wet.

Far fewer adjectives were needed to describe the direction the kiss had taken. It was now becoming a battle to stay conscious as they ran out of air. Unable to hold out any longer, Revy pulled her lips from his, using his shoulders to push herself away. Their foreheads gently fell against one another, while her moist lips struggled to find breath. Suddenly, something new passed over her. Something she hadn't known until that very second in time, but instantly recognized; her body was burning for him. She'd never felt such a heat within her; never felt her heart slam against her chest as hard as it did in that moment.

Caring not for breath any more, she again forced her lips to his and immediately Rock could feel the intensity about her had changed completely; it had become a physical act. Her hands snaked their way around his back, her right sliding up his neck and sewing itself into his hair. As always, he knew he only had a second to appease her, and somehow, he found the control to do the same. His left hand slid behind her, beneath her shirt to the small of her back, while his right gently caressed the back of her neck. Again, their tongues found each other as they each inhaled deep, staccato gasps for air through their nose.

Rock's confidence grew by the second and finally, he turned the tables, pushing Revy to the wall opposite them. Their kiss briefly broke as Revy's back crashed into the wall, a hot gasp escaping her lips, only to be squelched by Rock's lips. The burn she felt now completely engulfed her body, and over the sound of their desperate attempts to breathe, moans emerged from Revy's throat. Hearing that sound, Rock was enticed further, and without permission, he slid his left hand beneath her shirt once again, sliding from her back, around her toned ribs, until taking a tight hold of her right breast.

Her eyes shattered open in that brief flash of pain, before the pleasure of his touch won her over. She pulled her lips away from his, giving her pain-riddled moan a place to escape, though the sound that came from her lips could hardly be called a moan; it was more akin to a growl. Her teeth clenched tight, and her head fell back against the wall amidst the formidable handiwork Rock displayed. Then, when she could almost stand no more, he forced his lips to hers. The outlet for her heat closed once again, the sound of her pleasure-laced gasps grew higher in pitch. Her body no longer burned or ached; now there was only hunger.

Their lips broke and without an ounce of control, she urgently spoke, "I want it, Rock."

Through the alcohol that lined his veins, it finally hit Rock all at once just what they were doing, just what this would lead to. Instantly just a bit more sober, he spoke, "Revy, I-"

She interrupted him as soon as she sensed trepidation in his voice. "Not now, Rock," she pleaded as her tongue grazed his neck. She twisted her body away from him, slipped her coat off, and forced her voluptuous backside up against his hips. She reached behind her, taking hold of his hands, slipping them beneath the front of her shirt. He continued on towards her ample breasts without her guidance, and as he took those soft spheres into his hands, she hissed in excitement, "Don't you dare get some fuckin' attack of morality on me now."

His conscience was strong, but this lust, this desire was far stronger than he could ever attempt to force down. As he playfully squeezed and twisted her flesh, her fists slammed against wall, looking for any way to relieve her body of the aching that consumed it. Unable to hold out any longer, she reached her hands behind her once again to undo Rock's belt. It was a clumsy and rough process without seeing what she was doing, which brought Rock's left hand to come away from her chest to help. Her hands free, she undid her jeans and slid them down her thighs.

So close to each other, she could feel him on her backside and begged, "Come on, Rock…" His mind raced faster and faster, so much happening so suddenly. But at hearing her voice, her inelegant, filthy request, Rock would oblige her; he would always oblige her.

"…fuck me."

His left hand tightly gripped her toned side, his right hand tightened on her breast, and in one deft motion, he slid himself into her completely. It wasn't pleasure that escaped her lips, but it couldn't quite be called pain either; a high-pitched howl of ecstasy as he penetrated her. Shamed as he was of it, he'd dreamt of this moment just as he'd dreamt of feeling her lips pressed to his. He only wished he hadn't drunk so much so that he might remember more of it the next morning. Fortunately for the both of them, alcohol had a way of prolonging the inevitable during encounters such as these.

Her body jerked up and down against the wall as he vigorously ground her warmth. With her right arm, she pushed away from the wall, tilting her head back to rest it on Rock's shoulder as she sang her rapture-filled song. Her left hand wrapped the back of his head and she turned to him, encouraging his lips to seek hers out as he satisfied her burning body. Their lips so close, but the position of their bodies just wouldn't let them meet. She slid her tongue out, just grazing his lips, exciticing him further, upping their pace. The increased speed brought her cries to become louder until her body erupted upon him. The added moisture made things all the more slippery, and her head soon fell away from Rock's shoulder.

Her legs, her arms, her entire body was fast growing too weak to hold itself up. Another time, another place, her muscles were strong enough to see her through the longest round of sex. But here and now, she could barely stay on her feet. "I can't take much more, Rock!" She begged through her cries. With that, he extricated himself from her quivering body, and turned her around to face him.

"What are you-"

Before she could finish her thought, he took a tight hold of her backside and heaved her up, and back onto him. Her legs seemed to automatically follow suit, wrapping around him, and locking at the ankles. Rock winced as she squeezed him so tightly between her thighs, but within seconds, their fevered pace resumed and then some. Now however, her lover's lips could be hers. As she cried out, she demanded of him, "Kiss me." With the simple meeting of their lips, this suddenly became more than just sex; it was love in its purest, most messy, primal form. Rock felt the end draw near, and as he pulled his lips from hers, Revy bit his bottom lip, bringing him to grimace in pain.

Rock too found a growl within him as the impending release made itself known. He began to use his arms, violently forcing Revy down onto him, penetrating her deeper and harder in these final moments. Her cries became louder and more disjointed, now nothing more than ravenous screams as multiple bursts of pleasure manifested within her. With a final guttural grunt, Rock's movement ceased altogether as his love for the woman that surrounded him poured into her.

The sound of Revy's shrieks disappeared from the hallway, replaced with the sounds of this man and woman desperately searching for breath. Revy's forehead collapsed onto Rock's, her barely moist tongue passing over her now dry lips. As the world slowed down around them, he remained within her, holding her as though she were the most precious thing in the world. They lacked the strength to offer one another a smile, but as Revy's lips descended to his, no words or smiles were necessary.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did :) I suppose this can be called the high point. From here on out, things are going to start to go south pretty fast._


	5. Chapter 5

_As always, thank you all for your reviews and adds :) I told of things going south, and of a little more excitement in these later chapters, and as promised, things begin picking up here. I hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

The following morning, Revy woke first. Her naked form wrapped by Rock's, his body conforming to the curvature of hers. His right arm was nestled tightly around her, lying just between her bountiful, yet perky breasts, his fingers still tightly clutching her shoulder. She avoided moving to keep from waking him, but as she became more conscious of herself, soreness radiated throughout her body, originating from just between her thighs. It had been the most intense sexual encounter of her life, but at the same time, an encounter that brought her world, and everything she thought she knew of it to a screeching halt.

Her body was warm this morning, and not just because she was cradled by a man. She felt whole, almost as though she didn't even want for the air she breathed. _"Is this love?"_ She thought. _"Is this what it's supposed to feel like, being in love with someone?"_

Rock shifted slightly beside her, involuntarily pulling her tighter to him. Her lips fell out of her control at that moment. She couldn't seem to find any anger, or any rage that typically came so easily for her. As she closed her eyes once again, all she could do was smile.

Several hours later, Rock finally woke. At seeing Revy's bare back pressed against him, being so close that he could practically taste her; it scared him senseless, though he avoided jerking around in some attempt to run away. Then, the situation dawned on him piece-by-piece. He remembered more of their night together than he imagined he would have, and as the arousing thoughts replayed in his brain, he had forgotten just how close he was to her.

"Again?" Revy weakly asked, as Rock involuntarily poked her in the leg.

Immediately he pulled away from her, and took in a deep gasp. Slowly, Revy twisted her body so that she was lying on her back, and as he watched her head slowly turn towards him, Rock couldn't help but fear he'd be greeted by the eyes of a mad dog. However, as her eyes met his, they were the furthest thing from enraged. They were softly opened, and a humble smile appeared on her lips, as opposed to the barrage of anger-ridden teeth he expected.

"Hey," She lightly cooed.

Rock's worry over their situation faded slightly, though his curiosity appeared on his face clear as day as he cautiously replied, "Hey."

Without word or warning, Revy turned onto her right side, pulled her knees to her chest and buried nearly her entire body in Rock's chest. Her naked form nestled tightly beside his, Rock was completely lost. It seemed so obvious a thing to do, as he cautiously wrapped her in his arms, but this was Revy. He'd never known her to be warm or affectionate in the three years he'd worked with her, let alone be capable of such a display at all. While he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth for still having all of his vital anatomy attached, he couldn't help but want for some sort of explanation.

Surprisingly, just as he sought it, Revy softly explained herself, "I never had a night like that."

"Revy I-"

"Shut up."

"_Well at least that's more like it,"_ Rock thought of her interruption.

"My whole life, I've never felt like I do right now," she calmly continued.

Her head tilted back, allowing her eyes to peer into his. At gazing into the depth of those chocolate eyes, Rock himself had never felt such a warmth course though him. _"I really am totally and completely in love with you, aren't I?" _Rock asked himself, his answer so completely obvious.

Revy's eyes averted from his again, and her face turned down as she got even more comfortable in his arms. She may have had the words, but staring into his eyes while trying to get them out, she felt silly, "I don't know what's going to happen to us here, but…" She paused to collect her thoughts, "…I feel like as long as we're together, we can get through whatever this fuckin' world throws at us."

Rock's lips descended to the top of her head, placing a kiss in her hair, and once again bringing her eyes to meet his. She slid herself further up the narrow bed, closer and closer till she had given him her lips once more.

* * *

While it was a bit chilly out thanks to a light breeze, the sky was clear, and the sun shined down on Little Italy's recently scrubbed streets. Revy and Rock walked just beside one another, Rock donning the white t-shirt and jeans he wore for work, while Revy wore Rock's white button-down beneath her coat, and the jeans she bought the day before. They slowly traversed the sidewalks leading to DaNico's restaurant, and as they came to the storefront, Rock turned to face her. They shared no words or goodbyes, just a telling glance as they delicately joined their smiles for the umpteenth time this morning.

From within DaNico's dining area, Tony Laroni watched on the display of affection with a contented look on his face.

After pulling away from one another, Rock spoke, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Bet your ass," Revy hungrily replied before standing on her toes to place another kiss on his lips.

With nothing further, she spun on her heels and proceeded back into the maze of roads that led to their apartment. Rock watched her till she was out of sight, and though he knew she had a cutlass beneath her coat, he quietly spoke to himself, "Be careful, Revy."

She turned the corner without looking back to him, and finally Rock slipped through the door into DaNico's. Tony quickly made like he was busy with things at his table, though couldn't help but comment, "So that's her, huh?"

Rock stopped just beside the don's table, his smile somewhat guarded. He knew what Laroni was, and at hearing him express an interest in Revy, Rock was immediately cautious. He chose his words carefully, and relied on his instincts to get him through this conversation, "That's her."

"She have a name?" Laroni asked.

"She does," Rock vaguely replied.

Laroni saw what he did, and simply grinned. He enjoyed Rock well enough to let his cryptic response slide, truly having no real need or desire to press the issue. However, seeing that he did like Rock, he felt no harm in complimenting Revy, "She's a beautiful girl. You're a lucky guy, Rock."

"Thank you, sir," Rock replied with a nod.

* * *

As Revy walked the block perpendicular to the street DaNico's was on, it was impossible to not notice as a black van squealed along the black top, turning down one of the narrow corridors. Immediately she was alarmed. She knew how the street layouts worked in this part of town, and that corridor was likely the one used to receive deliveries for the businesses on those streets. She hastened her pace slightly, feeling a more familiar fire pass over her.

As she came to the corridor, she clung to the wall, peaking around the corner just out of view. Several men exited the van, each wearing a black ski mask, and each brandishing a handgun. Then, in the distance just past the van, Rock appeared, emptying a container of soapy water into the alley. Her heart sank as panic consumed her, but once again, she found her body moving of its own accord. Love and affection may have been new to her, but blood was something she knew very well.

Her right hand dove beneath her coat, deftly retrieving her cutlass as she silently tore into the alley. Finally looking up to see what was going on in the alley around him, Rock found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

She watched Rock's hands fly up in submission, and could hear the demands of the masked man as she ran, "Take us to Laroni!"

"_Laroni?"_ Revy thought. _"Is that Rock's boss?"_

Just as the kitchen door closed behind Rock and two of the masked men, Revy crashed her body into the side of the van, grabbing the attention of the thug left to keep watch. Just as she'd hoped, the masked man came around the front end of the van, and she greeted him with the cold barrel of her cutlass pressed firmly to his chin. His movements stopped completely, and she nonchalantly relieved him of the gun he held as she asked, "Is it just the two of them?"

The masked man nodded furiously as Revy looked down to the weapon, "P226, nice-"

She interrupted her own sentence as she squeezed the trigger of her cutlass; at least she gave him death quickly and suddenly. The man's skull and grey matter had served as enough of a suppressor, keeping the sound of the shot well hidden. Then there was the blood that had sprayed onto her coat and her face. She'd almost forgotten the intoxicating warmth of fresh blood.

Snapping herself out of it, the fire within her burned hotter still as she hastily stepped to the rear entrance of DaNico's. Standing at the side of the door, she checked around for a moment to make sure she wasn't being watched, and at the sound of trouble inside, strained her hearing.

"_Where the fuck is he, ya goddamned Jap!"_ The words were accompanied by a muted packing sound. Revy knew that sound well enough herself; the sound of a boot crashing into a body.

Instantly the blood in her veins boiled and she rounded the corner. Her eyes had mere milliseconds to observe the scene. The masked man who had taken Rock into the building stood over his cowering form, but looked towards the kitchen door which was just swinging open. The second masked man kept his gun trained on Rock, though his attention had also wandered to the suited man who entered the kitchen.

She had but a second to act, and within the span of that second, Revy's lips pulled back revealing her canines through her smile. She flicked her unlaced boot behind her, slamming the door closed and gaining the attention of everyone in the kitchen, while simultaneously dampening the noise of the impending gunfire. Using both her cutlass, and the P226 she had taken from the man in the alley, she fired six shots, killing both men in an instant.

The kitchen door swung closed behind Laroni, who had drawn a pistol of his own on Revy. Her guns were still aimed where the would-be attackers stood a moment ago, and Laroni quickly realized her aim wasn't meant for him. It took a moment for it to hit him, just who he was staring at, "You?"

Seeing she had a gun locked on her forehead, Revy forced her cutlass back beneath her coat and rushed to Rock's side. She knelt in front of him, placing her hand on his bloody cheek, and asked with an intense urgency in her tone, "You alright, Rock?"

Just feeling her soft fingers on his face, Rock smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm alright, Revy."

She returned the smile, when from behind her she heard the shuffle Laroni's suit made as he lowered his weapon. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

* * *

5:30pm rolled around in DaNico's restaurant. In Laroni's office, Revy stood up against the doorjamb, her arms folded across her chest while Sonny tended to Rock's wounds. "He's done this plenty'a times for my own people," Tony reassured Two-Hands.

A part of her was begging to bark at him, but she knew an outburst on her behalf may very well ruin the lives her and Rock just discovered.

As Sonny finished cleaning the wound on Rock's cheek, he commented, "It'll probably leave a scar, but you'll be fine."

Letting out a slight sigh, Rock turned his eyes to find Revy, and asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Revy?"

"You know me, Rock," Revy quietly replied. "I didn't even break a sweat."

"That was quite the display back there, miss; what was that name again? Revy?" Tony asked.

"_Fuck."_ Rock had intentionally avoided using her name just a few moments earlier with the don, and now it was out in the open.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal," Revy replied. "Where we come from, this was a Saturday morning."

"And where is that?" Laroni asked.

It had come out so easily, "Roana-"

"Revy…" Rock quickly interrupted.

Laroni's expression shifted completely as he looked from Rock to Revy, "Wait a fuckin' minute. Are you two from Roanapur? As in Thailand, Roanapur?" Their silence was all the answer he needed. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Laroni turned back to Rock, and again spoke, "I knew there was somethin' about you, kid. Somethin' in those eyes that told me you weren't afraid'a nothin'."

Finding a break in Laroni's words, Rock sincerely asked, "Do I at least get to keep my job?"

"What?" Laroni laughed. "Your job washin' dishes?"

Rock nodded slightly and Laroni laughed wildly. Revy however was not amused by his laughter in the least. Her eyes, her lips, her form, all told of her anger at being 'here' again. Finally Laroni calmed himself and replied, "Your time washin' dishes is over, kid." Just as Rock appeared to be even more depressed, Laroni took a seat beside him and lifted Rock's chin, "How'd you like a _real_ job."

"Tehhh," Revy spat as she flicked her head to the side, just loud enough that she had caught Laroni's attention.

"And as for you…" Laroni barked, acquiring Revy's eyes, "…how'd you like to put those skills'a yours to use?"

Rock and Revy's eyes met, having a conversation through that silent, telling gaze. Rock's face swung side-to-side ever so subtly, while Revy nodded in agreement. Finally, Rock offered his boss a lie, "Mr. Laroni, as much as the both of us appreciate your offer, we left Roanapur because we were done with this life. We came here to start over."

Antonio Laroni truly did enjoy Rock, and so he would at least give him a choice, "Listen, before you say 'no', I at least owe you for stallin' those guys…" He turned to Revy, "…and you for takin' care of'em."

"You don't owe us a damn-"

Revy was interrupted as Laroni slipped a billfold from beneath his suit, and neatly threw half of its contents onto the desk Rock was seated on. While Rock and Revy stared at the money, Laroni commented, "That oughta be about two grand." Revy and Rock's eyes widened as he continued, "It ain't much, but it's yours to keep. You wanna leave New York, go someplace to try and find that new life; consider it my parting gift to you. But…"

Silence hung ominous and heavy for just a moment before he finished his thought, "…if you want to make some real money, I can make that happen."

Again Revy's eyes met Rock's. Laroni could see it in that gaze; this pair from Roanapur, they were truly different from any animal he'd ever known. They favored no one side of the choice over the other, the lover's would actually take the time to think and discuss their decision together. He was surprisingly humbled by the sight and turned his attention to his boy, "Sonny?"

Sonny's eyes met his father's and he asked, "Yeah, dad?"

"Order up a suite for two at the Mandarin," Laroni ordered.

* * *

_For those of you who have read the 'Revy fix Rock fix Revy' series, I apologize for reusing the Mandarin Hotel. It's such a nice place, and it's like a comfy shoe for me ;) Anyway, more action, and more issues to come in chapter 6. Hopefully tomorrow, Thursday the latest ;) Thanks again everyone :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again, thank you all so much for keeping with my story, and for reviewing and adding as you have :) This chapter is a little slower once again. I'm sorry about that, but it was necessary to set up for the following chapter :( I promise, things will be bloodier and messier in chapter 7 ;)_

* * *

There was no telling Laroni 'no' when it came to his final attempt at swaying Revy and Rock. He had gotten them a suite at the Mandarin Hotel in Midtown, away from the dank and foul streets of hell's kitchen, and at a cost far greater than the monetary gift he'd already given them. Revy's nerves were frayed to say the least. It had been the most glorious dwelling she'd ever been in, but that didn't keep her from feeling wary and uncomfortable. She stood at a window overlooking Central Park, gripping a cutlass in each hand for the first time in days. Just clinging to those ivory grips comforted her.

For all intents and purposes, they should at least have tried to enjoy this magnificent room they were given. Nevertheless, Revy just stood at that window, while Rock sat at a table just a few feet away from her. After nearly an hour of silence, Rock finally spoke to his newfound lover, "What are you thinking about, Revy?"

She hesitated, at first allowing her silence to speak for her to some degree. "I think this could be great for us, Rock. We could make a shit-ton of easy money, and what he's offering us; this is shit we _know_ how to do."

He could feel she had left her words hanging, and asked, "But?"

She smiled and turned to greet her lover's eyes. For a moment before she spoke, Rock was sublimely grateful to see the look on her features. This wasn't Revy speaking; it was Rebecca. It was the girl who while she might never admit it, was undoubtedly submitting to the warmth he filled her with. With a smile on her lips, she quietly finished her thought, "But things are different now; _I'm_ different. This ain't Roanapur, and being with you these past few days…"

She hadn't heard or felt him approach, but hardly flinched as his left hand cupped the right side of her face. Her face safely hidden from view, her eyes melted closed with the softness of his touch. So very gently he turned her to face him, her eyes slowly opening. As their eyes met, she'd never felt so naked, so completely vulnerable and exposed to another human being. His right hand rose to her shoulder, his fingers gently sliding along her collarbone, across to the side of her neck. Her glazed eyes remained locked with his, and almost as though they were reading each other's thoughts, she lowered the side of her face to his shoulder. Rock's right hand slipped behind her neck, beneath her hair, while his left held her tightly to him.

"Whatever you decide, Rock…" Revy lucidly spoke, "…whatever you want to do; I'm yours."

His grip ever so slightly tightened on her, before his hands gently took hold of her shoulders, pushing her away from him so he may look into her eyes. His smile might have been telling enough, but still he spoke, "Will you mind sleeping next to a dishwasher?"

Revy smiled, a slight ache passing over her as she remembered what she could of last night. After touching her lips to his, she asked, "Will you mind sleeping with an out-of-work killer?"

* * *

Just minutes shy of opening for the night, Laroni's men quickly cleaned up, and disposed of the three bodies Revy had left in DaNico's kitchen. It was simple work for a crew accustomed to jobs like these. Laroni's right-hand appeared in the rear doorway, his blond hair flowing like a cape as he let several of Tony's men pass. As he stepped into the kitchen, Michael took Tony in his sights and asked, "What the fuck happened here?"

"Seems someone's unhappy with the way I do business," Tony replied as he puffed on a cigar, his eyes closed.

After taking a quick look around the kitchen, Michael caught the tail end of the glare Sonny had shot him, and turned back to Tony, "Where's the chink?"

Laroni smiled slightly, still not offering Michael his gaze, "I told you, brother; he's Japanese."

"Jap, Chink; same shit," Michael arrogantly mocked. "I don't know what the fuck you were thinking letting him in here."

Tony's eyes burst open. His tone deepened as he shot his second-in-command a glance, "Don't concern yourself with shit that's irrelevant to you, Michael. He's a good kid, and a good worker. He's a damn sight more loyal than some'a the fuckers you brought on."

"Ha!" Michael scoffed. "You talk about him like he actually has a place in our world. That worthless kid'a yers could probably kick that little fagot's-"

Michael was interrupted as Tony's left hand tightly gripped his throat. At the sight of his father becoming physically engaged with another person, Sonny's heart always leapt into his throat. "You got a problem with, Rock; fine. You say another word about my boy, and _we_ got a problem, capisce?"

Michael pulled himself out of Tony's grasp and quickly fixed his suit. He turned back to the rear doors, roaring as he stormed out of the kitchen, "You're getting weak in your old age, brother. If I were you I'd watch your back."

Sonny looked a fair bit nervous at Michael's threat, but Tony simply continued to puff on the wet end of his cigar, completely unfazed by Michael's would-be warning.

"Dad?" Sonny yelled.

"Don't worry about it, Sonny," Tony nonchalantly reassured his boy.

A member of Tony's cleaning crew slipped through the rear door of the kitchen and addressed the don, "We're all set, boss."

Briefly looking over the once blood covered surfaces of the kitchen, Tony replied, "Good work, Armano. Get rid'a those bags'a shit."

"You got it, boss," Armano replied, and closed the door behind him.

Tony extinguished his cigar, and as he stepped towards the doors to the dining room, Sonny again called out, "What if they come back again tonight, Dad?"

Tony looked over his shoulder and offered Sonny a smile. It wasn't much between this father and son, but it served its purpose of calming Sonny's nerves, "Relax, Sonny. Armano and the boys will be back soon enough. Even here, not much can happen in an hour."

* * *

In the lavish and oversized bathtub in Rock and Revy's bathroom, the still unofficial couple sat opposite one another amidst the piping hot, bubbling water. A half-full bottle of Bacardi sat on the sill of the tub, a half-empty glass in their hands. Simply enjoying the silence for a short while, Rock finally asked of the blank look on his lover's face, "Are you sure you're okay with this, Revy?"

"With what? Being naked in front of you?" Revy asked. "It's nothing you haven't seen or sucked on before, Rock."

Rock chuckled slightly of her answer and clarified his question, "No, I meant about what we decided. That we'll find a better place to live, so we _can_ live. Are you gonna be alright with that?"

Revy looked away from him, still bashful to some degree, even with a good amount of alcohol in her system, "I can't explain what I'm feeling, Rock; I just don't know how. It doesn't feel real, it doesn't feel like me, but…" Again she searched for the words to express her emotions in that moment, "…I know I don't want it to go away." Finally her eyes met his, her warm smile melting his heart as he stared at her, "I used to think nothing could make me put those guns down. I don't think I'll ever be comfortable not knowing where they are, but not being a slave to them anymore; I think I can get used to that."

Rock smiled slightly and tried his hand at a confident request, "C'mere."

Revy set her glass down on the sill of the tub and crawled her way over to Rock. He wasn't asking anything more of her than her company, opening his arms so that she may lie at his side. She nestled her body up against his, closed her eyes, and dropped her head to his shoulder. Even in the heat of the tub's water, Rock's body tingled with the sensation of the woman at his side. Not unlike her, Rock too had been lost all these years as well. Walking the line between criminal and businessman, never knowing which side he belonged to.

As soon as her head fell to Rock's shoulder, Revy found comfort so complete, she was soon struggling to fend off sleep. As Revy shifted slightly, Rock immediately realized the side he belonged to; the side that was pressed up against him. He would be whoever, and whatever she needed him to be, wherever she needed him to be it. Rock allowed his eyes to falls shut as well, and the time simply passed as their bodies soaked.

* * *

"ROCK!" Sonny shouted, snapping Rock and Revy awake in an instant.

Startled and frightened half-to-death, Rock and Revy flinched away from Sonny who was mere inches from their faces. "Sonny? What the hell-"

Revy interrupted, growling over Rock's question, "What's the big idea, ya little shit?"

As Sonny withdrew his perched body from the sill of the tub, Revy noticed that the boy's eyes were desperately trying to avoid staring at her bare body. She threw her hands over her breasts and shot him a glare as Rock asked, "Sonny, what's going on? Why are you…?"

Before Rock could finish his thought, Sonny's eyes flooded with tears. He choked out a loud sob and replied, "I'm sorry, Rock; I just didn't know where else to go!"

Even Revy's enraged brow had softened at the boy's hysterical tone. _"This must be what empathy feels like,"_ She thought.

Rock could feel it in his gut; something was dreadfully wrong. Just as he went to stand from the tub, he remembered that he too was without clothes. He looked to the towels beside Sonny and motioned, "Could you…?"

Sonny placed a pair of towels beside the tub and without a word, headed into the next room. Revy and Rock stood from the water, and quickly wrapped themselves in towels. While tucking her towel beneath her arm, Revy asked, "Rock?"

"I know, Revy," Rock replied as he fixed his towel.

They came out into the bedroom to find Sonny standing in front of their TV. On the screen, the breaking news of a multiple homicide flashed across the screen, immediately confirming Rock's suspicions. The screen wiped to an aerial image of the Police and Ambulance laden street DaNico's was on. Rock's jaw hung just slightly open while Revy stood completely still, her body the coldest it had been in days. She knew right then and there exactly how this was going to end. She threw her towel to the bed, and ordered, "Don't turn around, kid."

Rock approached the TV and raised the volume further, the newscaster's static-laden voice coming through, _"Among the victim's was a male, identified as alleged mob-boss, Antonio Laroni. Laroni's body was found in the kitchen, shot-to-death execution-style. The whereabouts of Laroni's son -Sonny Laroni- who was also reported to have worked in the restaurant, are currently unknown. Sources say that this may have been a territorial dispute that ended badly. All that is known for certain is that fifteen people are dead, and one boy is missing."_

Sonny flipped the TV off with the remote in his hands. Rock saw the tears streaming down the boys face, and when he turned back to Revy, she had already slipped her holsters over her black tank top. She pulled her black sweatpants up her thighs and her skirt over her sweatpants. Rock was stuck silent as he watched her throw her coat over her shoulders, effectively hiding her weapons.

"Revy?" Rock asked.

She flicked her loose hair over her coat, stepped over to Rock and Sonny, and asked, "Do you know who did this?"

"Uncle Michael," Sonny replied.

"Your father's brother?" Rock replied, disgusted by the truth of it.

Sonny's fists balled up tight, his form shivering as he explained, "Michael always hated dad. He wanted to be the one to inherit the family business, but dad's father never thought he was cut out for it. At least that's what dad told me."

Revy lit a cigarette, and took a deep drag before asking, "Where is he?"

Sonny looked up at her, and with fear written all over his face, asked through his tears, "What are you going to do?"

Revy passed Rock the cigarette, and to his surprise, she knelt down before Sonny and placed her hands on his shoulders. In that moment, she almost appeared as a mother, preparing to console her child. Then she spoke, her voice hollow and cold, "Nothing we can do will bring your dad back, kid. I never knew him, but the little I saw; he was trying to do right by us. If you want revenge on this uncle of yours, I'll gladly be the bullet."

"You can't ask him to make that decision, Revy," Rock replied.

No matter how badly she burned for this fight on the inside, her feelings for Rock were never lost. After these past few days together, her lover had an eternal place in her heart, but at hearing his words, she calmly scolded him, "This is something you can never understand, Rock."

While her words weren't spoken harshly, Rock still reeled from them. She may not have intended to, but after years of silence on the subject, Revy had given away a piece of her youth. For her to lend such devotion to her words could only mean that she once stood in that boy's shoes. What happened to her next was something he might never learn, but he knew that he was out-gunned in this argument.

Revy's vacant eyes peered deep into Sonny's soul and after shedding enough tears to fill a glass; he let out another wet sob, "I…I can't ask you to do that."

A slight smile appeared on Revy's lips, and she slowly stood before Sonny. To his dismay, her right hand ruffled his short hair, and she quietly spoke, "You're better than me, kid."

After retrieving her cigarette from Rock, Revy took a deep drag as her lover asked, "So what now?"

She exhaled the smoke that filled her lungs and replied, "It's up to the kid here." Rock turned to Sonny as Revy continued, "He goes home, or back to the restaurant and he's rat bait." Sonny and Rock shared a gasp while Revy finished her thought, "That's just the way this shit works. This uncle'a his won't stop until _he_ is next in line to pick up the family business."

"What am I supposed to do, lady?" Sonny asked through his tears. "I can't sign my own uncle's death warrant."

Again she exhaled a mouthful of smoke, her eyes closed as she failed to sugar coat things, "He's already signed yours, kid."

Stillness hung in the air, uncomfortable and patient. No one could make this decision besides Sonny, and he was too young, too innocent to ever make such a call. Suddenly, a knock at the door shattered the silence of the room, and immediately Revy drew her cutlasses. As she made way to the door, Rock raised his hands and barked, as loud as he dared, not knowing who was on the opposite side of the door, "Wait, Revy!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, her tone calm as she spoke, "Watch the kid, Rock."

* * *

_Another allusion to one of my past BL works in this chapter, as well as a recent Berserk work (I was working on them at the same time, and shared the ideas between the two stories. It was just too good to pass up ;) ). I suppose I really may have exhausted my brain of ideas when it comes to this couple two :( Anyway, like I said, there is more action to come in chapter 7. Here's hoping it's still working :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Again and as always, thank you everyone for your continued support :) This is the longest chapter yet, I hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

Rock placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder to hold the young boy back. While he squirmed to get out of Rock's grasp, he called out to Revy, "You said you wouldn't-"

When Revy turned back to Rock and Sonny, her eyes had gone completely cold, the toothed grin she wore scaring him silent. She raised her weapons, muzzles to the ceiling and pulled back the hammers with her thumbs, "Shut'im up, Rock!"

Rock would never throw his hand over Sonny's mouth unless the situation absolutely called for it. Instead, he offered him a look that told of the seriousness of their situation, and raised a finger to his lips. Sonny nodded slightly in regretful understanding, and Rock lifted his eyes to find Revy. His lover slowly lumbered towards the door, her steps falling heavy, but silent. He'd seen her like this many times before in Roanapur, and while it unsettled him to some degree, he knew she was running on a cocktail of alcohol, adrenaline and instinct.

As Revy leaned her back up against the wall beside the door, Rock quietly called out to her, his concern written on his face, "Revy?"

She said nothing as she gave him her eyes, merely offering him a wink as her smirk widened.

"_Room service!"_ A gruff voice on the other side of the door called with just a hint of a laugh.

Revy tilted her head to the wall and closed her eyes, straining her hearing. She could just faintly hear the jangling of guns on belts, of magazines being slapped into place, and of slides being racked. She pulled her ear away from the wall and opened her eyes. She turned back to Rock and Sonny, and flicked her head to the side, silently ordering them into the bathroom.

Rock and Sonny set off, just as the first of the fireworks erupted.

A shotgun blast blew a massive hole through the door, obliterating the lock and bolt. The door was kicked open, and the man wielding the weapon slowly set foot into the room. Upon crossing the threshold, he felt cold barrel of Revy's cutlass pressed to his temple. She knew she was close, if not stupidly close to what could very well have been a swarm of men. Furthermore, she didn't care in the least. Her excitement at getting into the heart of this gunfight had long since taken control of her body.

As soon as their assailant registered just what was pressed to his head, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes slowly turned to the smiling woman at his left, whom offered him one last kindness before putting a bullet through his skull, "Hello."

At the sound of the shot, the real mess began. The men in the hall flooded the room, and as they ran in, Revy pushed off of the wall, both weapons raised, exacting her shots with a deadly accuracy. As well as firing with impeccable aim, Revy counted each of her shots in her head, all the while, struggling to keep track of the weapons being fired at her.

The bodies quickly piled up as the henchmen ran into the room, full gallop to their immediate death.

Listening to the gunshots from the bathroom, Sonny's hands were pressed tightly to his ears, while Rock merely sat on the edge of the tub. He knew the amenities throughout their room wouldn't offer Revy much cover, but this _was_ one of the largest suites in this hotel. There was room to run, and walls to hide behind. He knew how Revy behaved in a gunfight, appearing to the casual observer as not much more than a reckless animal. However, that was simply not the case. That Rock still heard the constant and familiar ring of her Cutlass, he remained cautiously optimistic.

"Someone kill this fuckin' cun-"

A barrage of gunfire interrupted one of the henchmen, and with their numbers dwindling, Revy's bullet count was also running low. She dove into the bedroom, taking cover behind the bed while she reloaded her cutlass. The process was almost elegant, simultaneously ejecting the spent mags, removing fresh mags from her coat pockets, slipping them into the frames and clicking the slide locks. Her weapons chambered and still thirsty, Revy again strained her hearing.

The footsteps were muted on the carpeting, bringing her to peer beneath the bed. She pulled her lips back into a grin once more, and took a single shot, blowing out the ankle of an approaching assailant. The following shot rang out a second later, ceasing his screams in an instant. The final wave ran to the bedroom, and with little more than her eyes and guns peering out from behind the mattress, Revy's fingers danced on the triggers.

With the collapse of six more bodies, the room fell completely silent. Rock's eyes widened slightly, his hands reaching out to Sonny's cowering form, removing his hands from his ears. The boy looked to Rock with tear-riddled eyes and asked, "Is it over?"

"I think so," Rock replied. Within seconds of the silence, his heart rate soared; Revy. He took Sonny's hand into his and ran to the door, "C'mon, we have to get to Revy."

Rock cracked the door open a hair and quietly called out, "Revy?"

In the blink of an eye, Rock's lover spun around the corner of the bedroom, both guns raised towards him. As soon as she locked her eyes on him, she raised her weapons. Rock sighed in relief at the safe sight of her. This may have been nothing new, but time softens the nerves; it'd been so long since he'd been this close to so much death. Eyeing Revy's hands, he couldn't help but notice a slight tremor about her as well. Her tone however told that she was still very much present, "You two alright?"

Both Rock and Sonny nodded, and Rock asked, "You?"

"Fi-"

She was interrupted by a gunshot that crashed into her left calf. She was a perfect shot, but somehow, one of the men in her wake had managed to keep breathing long enough to take one more shot before giving in to death.

Rock's eyes doubled in size at the sight of Revy falling forward. Truth was; getting shot was also nothing really new for her. However, just as her and Rock's nerves were rattled from the gunfight, her tolerance for the pain of a bullet was also a lower than normal. Making matters worse, the bullet hadn't exited her leg; it was lodged in the muscle.

The wail that escaped her lips, the agony that poured from her throat, as she seemed to fall in slow motion. Rock let go of Sonny's hand, rushing to catch her before she fell face-first onto the floor. "Revy?" Rock shouted in his lover's face.

"FUCK!" She shouted through her pain. "I forgot how much this fuckin' shit burns when they don't go straight through!"

Her eyes opened wide, and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt a hand on the wound. Sonny had made his way over to them without either of them noticing, and with his fingers just around the bullet hole, Revy roared, "What the fuck are you doing, kid?"

Rock could tell by the look on Sonny's face that the boy had a plan. Then, the child spoke, "I can take care of this, but we need to get her out of here."

Rock's eyes widened in disbelief. Sure Sonny had patched him up that very morning, but this was a bullet wound, and a bullet wound in the woman he loved to boot, "You can get the bullet-"

"There's no time, Rock!" Sonny interrupted. He slipped his belt from his waist and wrapped it just below Revy's knee as he continued, "The cops'll be here any minute, and then we're all screwed." He tied the belt off, bringing about another yelp of pain from Revy's lips, and finally finished his thought, "We need to get out of here right now."

Rock's heart beat a million miles a minute as he looked to Revy's pain filled eyes, "Can you move?"

"Not much of a fuckin' choice, right?"

Rock offered her a slight smile, which she somehow managed to find the strength to return. It was anything but the time for it, but he wanted to kiss her more now than ever before. Luckily, the urge was fended off by the sound of sirens in the distance. He slipped his left arm beneath Revy's right, but before they could move her, she stopped them, "Wait."

"What? What's wrong?" Rock asked.

"My cutlass," She commented of the weapons still in her hands. Rock took the guns from her and opened her coat. He slipped the weapons into their holsters and buttoned them in place. "Thanks," She muttered.

Finally Rock slid his arm beneath and behind her on her right, while sonny helped with her left. They made their way into the hall, and finally came across a spot of luck. The last of the guests on this floor could be seen running from their rooms, leaving few witnesses. As Rock, Revy and Sonny came out to the hall, Sonny turned towards the elevators, while Rock proceeded straight ahead.

"What are you doing, Rock?" Sonny asked.

"Maintenance elevators are this way," Rock replied. Eyeing up a fire alarm on the wall beside Sonny, Rock nodded and ordered, "Pull that handle."

"But-"

Revy cringed as her helpers pulled her every which way, bringing her pain to escape once again, "Dammit!"

Hearing her agonizing tone, Rock explained a little more harshly than we would have liked, "Maintenance elevators are almost always on a different system. The fire alarms shouldn't stop them from running, now come on!"

Without further argument, Sonny pulled the fire alarm, and they continued on to the maintenance elevators. Once inside the large and dank elevator, Rock and Sonny propped Revy up against the wall. She leaned forward to allow her hands to tend to her leg, rubbing the length of her calf around the wound. It hurt at first, but the motion seemed to sooth the pain ever so slightly as well.

"You said you could patch me up, kid?" Revy asked through her teeth.

"I need to get to the restaurant to get my-"

"You can't go back there!" Revy interrupted with heavy breath. "Trust me, that fuckin' uncle'a yers is waiting for you to make that mistake!"

"But that's where my supplies are!"

"Then I'll get them," Rock replied.

"Rock-"

"No discussion," Rock interrupted Revy. "You can't walk, and he can't be seen."

"Doesn't this guy Michael, hate you to begin with?" Revy asked.

Rock looked to Sonny, "If your father…" Rock's pause told his thoughts, "…if Michael was there, the cops would have taken him for questioning."

"Then let me-"

"No," Rock again interrupted. "His men might still be there, and I doubt they'd remember or recognize me. I'll slip in through the kitchen, get your things, and go."

The tone in which Rock spoke, Sonny could hear that his confidence was absolute, bringing him to ask, "Where are we going, Rock?"

"Our place," Rock replied. "It's not much, but it has running water, and no one knows where we live."

The elevator jerked causing Revy to wrench slightly, and bringing Rock's eyes to find her once again. Looking on her, watching as she cradled her leg in pain he couldn't have imagined, his heart broke for her. He placed his hand on her back and calmly asked, hoping to get through to her with a soothing tone, "You know your body, Revy; are you alright?"

"My whole goddamn leg is on fire, but I've been worse," She replied, turning to offer him just the side of her face.

"Soon as we're through this…" Rock replied, his eyes drifting away from her. He himself unsure of just where he was going with this thought, "…we'll…"

"Shut up," Revy lightly interjected, bringing Rock's eyes to lock on her. "This doesn't change anything between us, Rock."

The smile on her lips, the tone in her voice, Rock could hear, see, and even feel her emotions. He smiled and finally, lost control of his tongue, "Love you, Rev."

Revy's eyes widened and oddly, the pain in her leg seemed to fade slightly. She smiled, and though the word was still a touch to foreign, she too couldn't help but offer him something, at least in return for numbing her leg with his words, "You too, Rock."

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop, and with as much haste as possible, Rock and Sonny helped Revy out of the building via a service entrance. After painfully negotiating a few turns of the ally, they came out onto the street, luckily just out of the prying view of the now present NYPD. Sonny flagged a taxi and within seconds, they were on their way to Revy and Rock's apartment.

* * *

"What do you mean they're all dead?" Michael rasped in the men's room at the 27th precint. "A girl?" He asked. "How the fuck…No, don't do a fuckin' thing till I get back…I don't fuckin' know, whenever they're done with me…Get everyone back to the restaurant…I don't care if it is just the five of you, get your asses down there."

Michael flipped his phone closed, the look on his pale face, being one of pure terror, _"Who…how…what the fuck is going on? This was supposed to be a simple fuckin' plan." _Anger appeared across his features,_ "That fuckin' kid. When I find that little piece'a shit, I'll kill'im myself; but first…"_

* * *

Rock and Sonny helped Revy through the door of their apartment, and walked her over to the ragged couch. As carefully as they could, Sonny and Rock laid her down on the couch, her lips hissing and cracking every step of the way. When she was finally on the couch, she sighed lightly in relief, her lips hungry for breath as she called to Rock, "Alcohol."

Rock quickly stepped into the kitchen, retrieving the last of their stash of booze while Sonny asked, "Clean towels?"

"In the bedroom," Rock replied as he handed a bottle of booze to Revy.

Sonny went to retrieve the towels and Rock knelt beside the couch, his eyes locked on Revy's face. After downing quite a bit of alcohol, Revy pulled her moistened lips from the bottle, her eyes closed as she deeply gasped for breath. She was startled from her moment of peace, her eyes exploding open as she felt Rock's palm on her forehead. He gently brushed her hair from her forehead, bringing the pain in her leg to vanish once again. It was just a simple gesture. A simple sign that he cared, but it warmed her heart and eased her pain far greater than the booze.

Suddenly she spoke, her voice as calm as it had been that morning, "Don't go to that fuckin' restaurant, Rock. I got a bad fuckin' feeling about this."

"I have to, Revy. We need to get the bullet out of your leg," Rock replied as Sonny came back to them.

He carefully lifted Revy's injured leg as she continued, "There are pliers in the kitchen, just rip the fuckin' thing out and wrap it."

Rock couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her indomitable attitude, "It's a pretty big hole, Revy; I don't think that's gonna work."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as the pain in her leg came to the surface, turning her plea into a demand, "You said it yourself; I know my fuckin' body, Rock. Now just do it!"

Sonny looked to Rock in absolute, wide-eyed terror of Revy's request. That Rock showed no signs of pursuing the argument further made him all the more uncomfortable, "Rock?"

He stared into Revy's glass-coated eyes in thought of these past few days. They'd come so far together, finally finding comfort at each other's side, warmth in each other's body, and here they were again; covered in blood. He could see it in her eyes that this wasn't the request of the booze; it was what she wanted, because it would keep _him_ safe.

"Let'im do it, Rock," Revy again pleaded, just a little calmer and quieter, perhaps subconsciously infusing her tone with a soothing element.

Rock closed his eyes and set off towards the bedroom, bringing Sonny to call back to him, "Rock?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to Sonny and Revy, though his eyes were locked with Revy's as he spoke, "We're gonna need more towels."

* * *

_It seems a part of me can't help but have Revy get shot every now and again ;) Anyway, I know it might not be what some of you want to hear, but the next update will be the last. Everything stated happening so fast towards the end, and while I hate that I couldn't seem to find a way to draw it out longer, this IS all taking place over the course of just a couple hours really. _

_However, I am on the fence about possibly following this with something else. I'm not sure if it will happen or not, but I do enjoy this concept quite a bit. Time will tell I suppose. Anyways, here's hoping you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_One more time, a very big thank you to all those who've read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed :) I really appreciate the support :)_

_Alright, well this is it; last chapter. I was originally a bit upset with this one because it seemed so short, but on proofing and editing it, I grew to really like how it played out. Anyways, here's hoping you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

The following night, the scene in Rock and Revy's 'living room' was one straight out of a horror movie. Sonny and Rock had cut the leg of her sweatpants off to allow him complete access to her wounded calf. Nearly every inch of her exposed flesh, of the couch beneath her, and of the two men that had both subdued and operated on her was stained with blood. It had been nearly a full day's time since they had pulled the bullet from Revy's leg, against both Rock and Sonny's better judgment.

Rock remained kneeling at the side of the couch, his body draped across Revy's. His torso lay across her slumbering form, his right hand draped at her left shoulder, bearing the distinct mark of a bite. He had cursed himself so much inside, having to forcibly cover Revy's lips as he did. Her screams, her anguish was beyond what either of them ever could have imagined. Then there was the blood that came out with the bullet; blood that poured like a fountain. The next few moments were a blur. Tying off the gaping hole to stop the bleeding, wrapping it over and over again to keep it as tightly closed as they could.

Sonny had simply passed out a moment after tying the last of the crude bandages. Rock carried him into the bedroom and upon returning to Revy's side, fell in the position in which he currently lay on top of her, tightly holding her while she screamed in surreal agony.

After hours of unconsciousness, Revy's eyes finally opened slightly, then completely. The first thing her eyes took in was the ceiling of their shitty apartment, shortly followed by Rock's unconscious face. She smiled, and just as she lifted her hand to do the same as he had for her the day before, she felt the weight of his arm atop hers. She turned to see the blood on his hand, and quietly spoke, "Sorry, Rock."

Looking all around without moving too much, Revy saw no other way to get up. She twisted her body slightly beneath Rock's, gently at first, and only increasing in intensity till she saw his eyes crack open. He blinked the exhaustion from his eyes, and at the sight of Revy's open eyes, was completely awake within seconds. He pushed himself up and immediately expressed his concerns, "You're awake. How do you feel? Are you alright?"

"I haven't tried to feel out my legs yet," Revy coarsely replied. She smiled slightly and continued, "Think I can spend the rest of my days right here?"

Rock returned the smile, "If you really want to."

Still looking quite content, Revy quietly and lucidly spoke, "Why're you so fuckin' good to me, dumbass?"

"What can I say?" Rock asked. "I love you, Rebecca. I think I might have loved you from the first moment I saw you all those years ago."

Revy beamed as wide as her stiff, aching jaw would allow, and tapped her lips together lightly. In that moment, seeing her innocently request a kiss; Rock's heart melted completely. Luckily he was able to snap himself out of it and do as she asked. As his lips touched hers, Revy felt a wave of pass over her; a comfortable warmth throughout her cold body. He pulled his lips from hers a few seconds later and with peaceful eyes, Revy asked, "Where's the kid? I should probably thank him."

"Ah," Rock exhaled as he stood. Taking the moment to look herself over while Rock straightened out his knees, Revy finally got to see just how much blood was on her, and took in a silent gasp, _"Fuck"_. As he headed to the bedroom to get Sonny, Rock continued, "He passed out after we tied the last bandage around your leg. I wonder if he's…"

His silence was immediately uncomfortable. Rock stood in the doorway to the bedroom for just a second before rushing in, and Revy concernedly asked, "Rock?"

He came out to the living area just a moment later, panic all over his face as he shouted, "Sonny's gone."

Revy instantly knew what the little boy had done, and wasted no time barking in anger, "That fuckin' idiot!" She twisted on the couch, the pain in her leg evident, but not debilitating, not yet at least. She placed her feet on the ground before Rock could have stopped her, "He went to the restau-"

As soon as she attempted to put weight on her leg, she saw stars. He might not have been able to keep her from trying to stand, but at least he'd made it to her in time to place a hand across her lips. His insides tore themselves to pieces at seeing her in so much pain. Luckily, not long after lifting her foot from the floor, her screams slowed. As she reeled from the pain, she again asked in a fit of breath, "Alcohol!"

"You have a hole in your leg, Revy! You can't thin your bloo-"

"I don't fuckin' care, Rock!" Revy interrupted. "He might be a dumb little shit, but we both owe that kid, and I can't thank him if he's fuckin' dead. Now get me that bottle and get me off this fuckin' couch!"

Once again Rock was stuck in an awkward place. On the one hand, he wanted to help Sonny, but on the other, he didn't want Revy in pain. A part of him understood why she needed this, but the cost of going to Sonny's aid, the pain she would suffer, _if_ she could stand at all; Rock couldn't bare it.

"Revy, I can't," Rock pleaded, almost as though he were begging. "You can't even stand up; we can't go with you like this."

Now she was simply losing her patience, "Gimme that bottle and ten fuckin' minutes, and I'll _run_ out of this fuckin' place, Rock."

Like it or not, her look was the same as it had been the night before; she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. If he pushed her much further, he stood to upset the love they'd found; but if he cared too little, she might well make her injury more severe, or perhaps even worse.

"Revy…" Rock paused, and in that second, Revy gave him the time, "…I'm against this; I want you to know that. I know why you want it, and I respect that, but I can't stand the sound or sight of you in pain, Revy."

She heavily blinked her eyes, the edge of her lips perking up into the slightest of smiles as she replied, "Gimme the bottle, Rock."

* * *

Sonny yelped in pain as Michael whipped the back of his hand, then the front of it, across the boy's face. He did it over and over again, slapping him back-and-forth with every ounce of strength he had. With Sonny's blood on his palm, and finally on his fine white suit, Michael retrieved a rag from Rock's dishwashing station and wiped his hand.

"Who did it?" Michael barked. He threw the bloody rag in Sonny's face and took a tight hold of his chin to flip his head back, "All you have to do is answer me and I'll make the pain stop."

Sonny remained tightlipped, and again Michael raised his hand. Finally Sonny shouted through the pain he felt, "Wait! I'll tell you!" The boy weakly turned his head to the side, and requested of Michael, "Closer."

Michael played along with what he assumed to be one of the young boy's games, leaning his ear down to Sonny's lips.

"Fuck you," Sonny hissed through his teeth.

Michael straightened himself out and pulled a gun from beneath his suit. The cold barrel of the P229 on his forehead, Sonny kept his lips locked, slammed his eyes shut, and held his breath as he waited for the shot. When it finally came, it was accompanied by two sister shots, and the screams of both a woman, and of a man, "REVY!"

Sonny's eyes burst open and looked all around the kitchen, before finally centering on Rock who now held an even further blood soaked Revy in his arms. She'd broken her promise to not kill Michael, but saved Sonny's life in the process. However, at the sight of blood pouring from her chest, Sonny realized the cost of his life might well have been her own. Rock forced his hands to the wound and turned to the battered boy, screaming at the top of his lungs, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Sonny ran off to do as he was told, and Rock struggled to keep Revy's eyes open, "C'mon stay with me, Revy!" Her head slumped around heavily in her battle to remain conscious, and Rock continued to scream and yell at her, "Revy! REVY! Stay awake dammit!"

She broke her lips open, and managed a few words, "Rock…"

"Don't talk, Revy; just-"

"…hide my cutlass," Revy finished.

Sonny ran back into the kitchen and shouted, "They're on their…"

Revy's eyes fell shut, and again Rock screamed from the very core of his being, every last ounce of his heart and soul infusing his words as tears saturated his red cheeks, "REBECCA!"

* * *

One month later, Sonny and Rock stood before a gravestone in a cemetery just over the Triboro Bridge. Both dressed in suits, Sonny's eyes leaked a slow, but steady stream of tears, while Rock merely stood there. The pain he felt, the voids that filled his eyes, the complete and utter emptiness that was written clear as day on his face; grieving was an unsuitable word for what Rock was experiencing.

Through his tears, Sonny wiped his eyes with his wrists, and quietly spoke with a heavy waiver in his tone, "I'm sorry, Rock. I'm sorry the two of you got involved in all this. You and her finally found a life together and then I…" He sniffled and continued, "…if I hadn't come to you after what happened to dad…" He looked up to Rock and tugged at his suit as he cried out, "…it was all my fault."

Rock knelt beside him and fixed the collar of the boy's suit, "No it's not; you hear me? You were born into this world. This is what your life was to become, Sonny. Cemeteries, death, watching your loved ones die; now _you_ can take that fresh start."

Sonny slipped his hands around Rock's back, and Rock too offered the boy his embrace. The simple hug wasn't much, but it made the both of them feel just a little bit better. Rock pulled himself back and wiped the boy's eyes for him, "C'mon, let's go." He stood and offered his hand to the boy, a bit of false cheer invading his words, "You have a restaurant to run, remember?"

The boy looked up to Rock, smiling just enough, and took his hand. They stepped into the backseats of the Towncar that was waiting for them just outside the cemetery, and were soon on their way back to Hell's Kitchen. They both sat with their eyes glued to the windows of the vehicle, observing the city with nothing behind their gaze. It was larger, and more sophisticated than Roanapur, but at the end of the day, New York City was the same. The wicked took from the weak, the innocent were nothing more than fodder, and life was just as meaningless.

A half-hour later, the Towncar pulled up in front of DaNico's, and Rock simply looked across and through the window on Sonny's side of the car, remembering the first day he walked through that door. Remembering the conversation he and Revy had, just before he stormed out of the apartment that night. His arm had long since healed, but he'd never forget what pushed him to walk through that door.

"You alright, Rock?" Sonny asked, his tone and composure much calmer now that they were far away from the cemetery.

Rock offered him the slightest of hollow grins, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"C'mon," Sonny requested with a smile as he stepped from the car. "It's almost time to open."

They stepped through the door, greeted by a familiar, happy yet coarse voice, "Well if it ain't my two favorite men."

From the entrance, Rock observed Revy as she wiped down a wineglass behind the bar. Beneath her left arm, a crutch was firmly fixed, helping her remain upright. She wore the same slit neck top she did the night she first went out with Rock, sure to keep the dressing on her chest covered. "Sorry I couldn't come with you guys," She remarked as they stepped over to her.

Sonny climbed onto a barstool and replied, the innocent smile only a child could give on his lips, "It's alright. We said 'hi' to dad for you."

"Thanks, kid," Revy warmly replied.

"How'd it go at the hospital?" Rock asked.

"Another month of this shit," Revy replied as she twisted her body on the crutch.

"And the other?" Rock asked of her second, more serious gunshot wound.

"They checked the stitches, and changed the bandage," Revy replied with a smile. "I told you it was nothin' to worry about, Rock."

Rock's eyes widened and he immediately lost his calm, "You got shot in the chest, Revy! How could I not have reacted the way I did?"

"You really think I'd let my last words be, 'Hide my cutlass'?" Revy asked, wearing a confident facade. She reached out with her right hand, taking a light hold of Rock's suit and bringing his lips down to hers. After a brief but calming kiss, she let him go and finished her thought, "Dumbass."

Sonny grinned at their exchange and finally commented, "So you think you'll be alright to run the bar, Rebecca?"

Revy flipped the wine glass in her hand and replied with a wink, "I think I'll manage, kid."

Rock turned to Sonny and asked, "Are you sure you want to stay in the kitchen, Sonny?"

The boy looked away slightly, "I don't really know anything about running this place, Rock. All I'm really good at is washing dishes and getting people cleaned up." Rock and Revy didn't see one another's face, yet they both shared the exact same smile, grateful that Sonny was proficient in the latter. "I'm sure you'll do better than I ever could. Besides, I'm sure it's what dad would have wanted. You know he once told me that he trusted you more than any of his own men? That's good enough for me."

Rock ruffled up the boy's hair and replied, "Thanks, Sonny."

The boy stepped into the kitchen, leaving Revy and Rock alone. Rock turned and made his way behind the bar, his eyes locked with his lover's. As they came within inches of one another, their hands slid onto each other's sides, carefully finding their way into an embrace. As they held one another, Rock asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Revy?"

"It sure is fucked up, Rock; us living like this," Revy replied. "But it's good," she continued. She looked out to the street in front of the restaurant, "This city, this place; it's never been more than a bad fuckin' dream for me. But being here with you, making this whatever it is between us-"

"We're a couple, Revy," Rock interrupted with a smirk.

"Yeah I know," She quickly deflected. "What I'm trying to say is…" She collected herself, finding her words, "…even after everything that happened; it's nice being here with you, Rock. We might be one seriously _fucked_ couple, but what we've got together…"

Rock interrupted her, forcing his lips to hers, and gently tightening his hold on her. Her right hand wrapped around him, pulling his body tightly against hers; so much heat erupted so quickly in that single kiss.

A light groan of pleasure escaped her lips as the kiss broke, and finally, through a satisfied smile, she finished her thought, "…I wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

_And that as they say, is that :) Once again, my deepest gratitude for the support and kind words I've received throughout this fic :)_

_I am tossing around the prospect of perhaps following this story somehow, but unless an idea hits that I absolutely **need** to write, I may leave it be for now. _

_Again, thank you all so much for your kindness and support :) I can't tell you how good it made me feel to be welcomed back to this archive with open arms :)_

_Hope to be back soon,_  
_-jm_


End file.
